To Hoenn And Beyond
by Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh
Summary: This Fic is dedicated to the eventual release of the new Ruby and Sapphire Remake! Serena confesses her love to Ash and they travel to the new Hoenn. A more mature teenage Ash x Serena fic. Post Kalos Region. In this Fic Ash ages through each of his travels, and Serena is her game version age. AmourShipping. Ratings to go up later


Looking forward, Ash wondered where his travels will take him next. Kalos Region offered many unforgettable experiences, some of which he would surely treasure above the rest. The thought brought a smile to his face; glancing backwards he spotted _her_, Serena the girl who was responsible more making his time during the Kalos region that much more wonderful and enjoyable. The fond memories of their travel together made his heart sank knowing that they will have to separate.

"Ash…" she called out meekly, her slender legs struggling to trudge forward. Her fluffy blonde hair swaying in the cool evening breeze as she slowly sped up to the raven haired teen.

Cocking his head backwards he felt his heart twist, her beautiful cerulean orbs filled with nervousness and timidity. He didn't want to see her like this, he wanted her happy. Something about her just induces such feelings within him.

"Serena?" the boy replied with a raised eyebrow his voice somewhat surprised they had just finished with their farewell, so it was confusing to him as to why she suddenly ran back up to him.

"Ohh… I was just wondering what future plans you might have." The girl bit her lip nervously, warily glancing at Ash whose features were overcame with surprise for a brief second.

"Huh? I actually don't know." He pondered with a thoughtful expression.

Ash always thought of himself as a very determined and ambitious trainer, but once again another defeat at the hands of someone who wielded a legendary pokemon caused the teen to be more realistic. How much of a gap was there to be the very best? And can he realistically reach that level in an ideal time? Mentally shaking his head he told himself to quit the loser's mentality.

But repeating what he did the past years isn't going to solve anything; he will always be that one guy who was just a step behind his competitor. Something needs to change; he can't just keep repeating what he did just to fail time and time again.

"I don't think I'll be going to another Region actually, I think I'll just take some time to settle down and consider my choices."

Yes he told himself, he needed time to review his training methods, go through his roster of pokemon. Change something, anything. Whatever he was doing before was not working so he needed to start from scratch. The problem was that Ash didn't know where to begin but perhaps a break in travelling will help him think clearer.

"Oh…" Serena replied, disappointment evident in her voice. Gloomily looking down staring at nothing in particular, she knew that now was the time to confess her feelings for him and if she didn't she might never have a chance again. But knowing how dense he could be sometimes Serena argued against it.

"Why'd you ask?" still confused as to why she ran back all the way towards him after their long farewell.

"I wanted to follow you in your journey that's all." Serena replied meekly, glancing to the side avoiding Ash's gaze.

Eyes wide, Ash was taken surprise by this. Throughout their travels in Kalos, he never did see Serena as an ambitious girl; he didn't even know what her real goals were. He would have guessed that Serena would return back to her old life seeing how little interest she showed in pokemon training, which is the number one reason why one would travel anyway. So why would she want to follow him on an adventure? He wondered.

"Are you interested in being a Pokemon Trainer too?" he asked eagerly, excitement spilling through his voice.

"Huh." Now it was her turn to be surprise, blinking a couple times from shock she pondered if he was actually that excited knowing that she showed interest in his hobby.

Ash's whole body practically shook with excitement, his eyes even more lively than usual. Serena has always been a thoughtful and supportive friend, always supporting whatever he chose to do, but for her to share an interest in his activity out of her own accord and not just doing so because of friendly obligations was just too much for the teen to handle.

"Yes! After seeing your battle against Emerald I got inspired to take battling more seriously!" Serena's cerulean orbs flared up with a determination never seen before. Her words were not meant to convince Ash to stay with her for as long as possible, she was being truthful when she said how Ash's battles have inspired her to drive for greatness.

Ash gaped in shock before recomposing himself to a toothy grin. "So that's why you wanted to come with me huh?"

"Yes, but I don't want to force you into anything. It actually works out for the better in the end I guess."

"Huh why's that?"

"I always wanted to be around the ocean, it's one of my childhood dreams to experience the seas, so now I guess I'm free to travel to Hoenn..." Serena summoned her best feigned smile, trying to look as genuine as possible, but her heart was heavy with disappointment.

"Well good bye then Ash…" Serena quickly turned around, not wanting to look at the raven haired teen any longer lest tears start spilling out. _'I'm such an emotional wreck…'_ she inwardly sighed.

Ash's eyes still glued on his childhood friend, no doubt best friend now, her legs gloomily carrying her away, most likely forever; her wavy blonde tresses swaying ever so gently as she moved farther and farther away.

Now it was his turn to think, why didn't he want to separate? Their long farewell was mostly Serena dragging on their conversation as long as possible. He told himself all good things come to an end, just like all his previous travel companions, no his _lifelong friends._ But now that they finish another short talk, he felt that indescribable longing again. The feeling he stashed away by convincing himself that Serena was just like all his other friends and like them he would have to move on eventually.

Trying to think logically, Ash thought that this travelling with her to Hoenn isn't all that bad of an idea. He could take the role of a mentor, guiding Serena along the way, maybe if he had an observer eye to everything she did as a rookie trainer he could spot flaws within himself and better himself that way. A different point of view will surely improve his battle sense.

"Serena wait!" he felt himself shout out, not even giving himself time to weigh the pros and cons, he couldn't risk having her disappear from his sight.

"Huh?" cocking her head backwards she spotted her childhood crush running towards her, his usual confident eyes seems a tad bit softer. In fact his eyes were gentle in a way that she had never seen before.

"Mind if I come with you?"

"To Hoenn?" her eyes widened as he neared her.

"Yes."

"But what about you saying you needed a break?" her eyes were hopeful but wary.

"You see, I wanted to take some time to rethink my approach to pokemon battling, but if I go with you and observe your battles I can improve that way." Ash replied with a warm smile.

Before he realized what happened, the girl wrapped her arms around his waist, pulling him into a tight embrace and just as fast as she pulled away.

"Mmh, sorry about that, you got me excited." She pouted, playfully glaring, adjusting her hat to distract herself from her embarrassment.

Ash laughed at her reaction, she could be pretty cute when she wants to be. Come to think of it, he never thought of a girl that way before, but he didn't dwell on the thought for too long.

"Let's make the travel plans tomorrow, I'm beat." Ash yawned as he stretched, the huge battle he had today was tiresome.

"Yeah get some good night's rest; we have a big day tomorrow!" Serena couldn't stop herself from smiling with excitement a hint of pink spread over her cheeks.

Serena shivered from excitement when she made her way to her bed. Having the chance to stay with Ash was more uplifting than it should be. Rolling around in her bed, she wore a huge excited smile, joyousness over pouring from the core of her soul. Serena constantly reminded herself that she didn't need to be so giddy over Ash but she just couldn't help it. Not after the grim possibility that she might never see him again.


End file.
